Meet The Valentines
by LyKaulitz
Summary: - Eles se alimentam de sangue de animais, mas eles são a família de vampiros mais perigosa que existe."
1. Prologo

Edward levantou da cama com Bella ao seu lado. A noite fora longa, e suas vontades saciadas. Eles se arrumaram e foram para a cozinha fazer o café-da-manhã de Nessie. Algum tempo depois Nessie aparece na cozinha

- Bom dia mãe, bom dia pai.

- Bom dia minha filha! – Diz Bella

- Olá querida! – Edward vai abraçá-la.

Nessie come seu café da manhã e Edward pede para falar com ela e Bella.

- Queridas, teremos visitas nessa semana, então, Nessie, durma na casa de Jake e Bella, mantenha Charlie longe!

- Sim papai!

- Pode deixar querido!

- As visitas são os Valentine

- Papai, mamãe quem são os Valentine?

- Apenas seu pai sabe querida.

- Você não vai querer saber, Ness!

- Porque não?

- Eles se alimentam de sangue de animais, mas eles são a família de vampiros mais perigosa que existe. A líder, Sophie, tem quase a idade do Volturi, creio que seja apenas cinco séculos mais nova. Ela pode confundir a mente de quem quiser, claro que menos a de Bella e quem a cerca. Mas ela é muito poderosa, e no mínimo três vezes mais forte que Emmett. O seu marido, Yazoo, é muito forte também. Ele corre mais rápido que eu, ele deixa seu corpo entorpecido. Você fica em um estado que não sabe se o que está vendo é real, e quando percebe está morto. Vincent é o filho mais velho deles, pelo que eu o sei ele queima qualquer vampiro, mas tem dificuldades de queimar humanos. Kouyou não fica muito atrás. Seu poder é além do esperado, ele consegue fazer você sentir uma imensa angustia, apenas em te olhar nos olhos. Lisa tem um poder de persuasão muito grande. Ela gosta de estar cercada pelas pessoas, e as controla com facilidade, mesmo sem falar nada. É como uma lavagem cerebral. E Duo. Bem, ele é o pior. Ele retira TODAS as lembranças boas que tens de sua vida. Deixa apenas as ruins. Não confio em nenhum deles, mas eles são amigos de Carlisle, e gostem de uma boa briga. Emmett não os conhece, mas tenho certeza que irá gostar de conhecer.

Bella e Nessie estavam boquiabertas. Como essa família podia ser tão forte? Mal podiam esperar para conhecê-los. Nessie foi arrumar suas coisas no quarto para ir para a casa de Jacob, seu noivo. Ela já tinha 20 anos (em idade humana), mas havia parado nos 18. Saio pela porta desejando um bom dia aos pais e pegou o carro, quando deu a arrancada para sair da casa viu os seis carros atravessando a entrada de sua casa. Sentiu um cheiro forte de vampiros. Com certeza, eram os Valentine.


	2. Os conheça, e em seguida, os tema

- Hum… que casa bonita o Senhor E Sra. Cullen tem, não? – Uma moça de cabelos castanhos falou para seu marido.

- É mesmo muito bonita. Espero saber logo quem era aquela moça que passou por nós. Pelo que eu vi, ela era muito parecida com Edward. Acho que era Renesmee

- Bem Vindos amigos! – Edward sai da casa, dando um abraço em seus amigos. Bella estava logo atrás dele – Essa é minha esposa, a Sra. Cullen!

- Muito prazer! – Duo deu um passo à frente – é muito bom finalmente conhecer a Sra. Cullen! Mas, seu nome, qual é? Sempre ouço "A nova Cullen" Pra lá, "a Sra. Cullen" pra cá, mas nunca ouço seu nome!

- O prazer é todo meu – aperta a mão de Duo – meu nome é Bella Cullen. Na verdade é Isabella Cullen. Mas eu prefiro Bella!

- Ah, olá eu sou Lisa – uma bela moça de cabelos pretos se adiantou para frente – é muito bom conhecê-la! Você, que Rose não me ouça, é mais bonita que sua irmã!

- Ah, obrigada! Estou lisonjeada!

- Olá, eu sou Kouyou, mas me chame de Uruha! – um oriental deu um passo à frente e apertou a mão de Bella – é muito bom mesmo conhecê-la!

- Olá Uruha!

- Meu nome é Yazoo! Muito prazer – apertou a mão de Bella como os outros – essa é minha esposa, Sophie!

Sophie foi diferente. Ela não lhe apertou a mão, mas lhe deu um abraço muito amistoso em Bella e lhe sussurrou no ouvido, sabendo que todos poderiam ouvi-la "estou ansiosa para conhecer sua filha"

- Ela foi dormir na casa do noivo, mas volta em alguns dias.

- Ah, sim, claro! – Sofia foi para o lado de seu marido e abraçou um garoto de cabelos pretos – esse é meu filho, Vincent!

O garoto de cabelos pretos se livrou do abraço da mãe e aproximou-se de Bella. Se ela pudesse, estaria tremendo. O garoto era assustador, os olhos eram dourados, sim. Mas tinha algo neles que a deixou apavorada!

- Muito prazer – ele estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la – é muito bom conhecer a Sra. Cullen.

- Bella!

- Como preferir!

E todos aqueles Valentine juntos fizeram Bella ficar com medo. Eles eram todos lindos, mas eram de arrepiar! Como iriam se enturmar na escola?

- Desculpem o incomodo, iremos ficar aqui até nossa casa estiver pronta, então vamos embora! – a moça de nome Sophie falou a Edward

- Vocês nunca são um incomodo! – disse Edward para ela

- E perdão – Uruha deu um paço a frente – por não ter aparecido na ehm… "briga" com os Volturi. Mas não podíamos usar nossos poderes neles, e não queríamos lutar contra vocês, o melhor foi nos esconder!

- Eu entendo! Vocês têm uma amizade forte com os Volturi, não é?

- Mais com o Marcus para sermos exatos, Didyme era nossa irmã… - Vincent falou.

- OH! Eu sinto muito – Edward colocou a mão no ombro dele.

- está tudo bem.

Passaram a noite conversando. Os Valentine eram engraçados, mas davam medo.

- Tenham um bom dia na escola!

- Obrigada mãe

Sophie beijou os rostos de Duo, Vincent e Uruha. Lisa não ia para a escola. Ela era velha demais. Os garotos entraram no Jeep de Vincent e partiram para a escola. Eles eram diferentes dos Cullen. Ao invés de desviarem a atenção, queriam chamá-la para si.

E conseguiram. Quando entraram na garagem todos olharam para eles.

Ao chegarem à escola foram recebidos por um loiro baixinho com uma pele cor de leite.

- Olá, eu sou Quatre, o líder do gêmeo estudantil. Aqui estão seus cronogramas e armários, procurei armários próximos, já que vocês são irmãos…

- Muito obrigado, Quatre, mas apenas nos entregue as coisas e iremos sozinhos- Duo deu um paço a frente e Quatre ficou com medo.

- Sim, claro aqui está!

Entregou as coisas para eles e partiu com uma rapidez anormal.

- Humanos imbecis.

- É mesmo Vince. – respondeu Uruha para seu irmão

- Esqueçam. Vamos para os nossos armários e as aulas. – Duo puxou os garotos pelos braços.

- Ta, mas pode nos soltar – Disse Vincent – Sabemos andar!

- Tudo bem!

A aula transcorreu normalmente e ao chegar a hora do almoço foram para o refeitório.

- Temos mesmo que comer essa comida de gente? – Vincent fez uma cara de nojo

- Acho que não, precisamos apenas fingir. – Duo o respondeu – O que foi Uru, porque está tão calado? - Olhou para o irmão que estava olhando um garoto do outro lado da cantina. – Fala sério Kou! Não me diga que se apaixonou a primeira vista?

- Claro que não, é só o cheiro dele…

**(Vincent POV'S)**

Só o cheiro dele? DUVIDO! D-U-V-I-D-O!

Mas agora não era hora. Vamos entrando na cantina e percebemos vários sussurros direcionados para nós. Não é muito confortável se quer saber, mas sinto que alguém está me olhando muito firmemente. Viro o rosto e vejo um loiro de olhos azuis olhando fixamente para mim. Oh men, ele é gato! Mas, o que eu estou pensando! Não posso ter nenhum tipo de relacionamento com humanos!

- Vince! – Ouço Duo me chamar. Era apenas um sussurro, mas eu entendi tudo com e maior clareza, mesmo eles estando a 1 metro de distância.

- Estou indo!

Continua


End file.
